Complications (Episode 5)
Details Complications is the fifth episode in the Pivot Zombie Movie and was uploaded on the 25th of August 2016. It starts about an hour after the events of Execution (Episode 4) with Craig, Mark and Jane returning to the base after looking for Gary. It's title is a reference to the fact that the group face a few complications in the episode; the disappearance of Gary and the reappearance of David. Synopsis As stated above, this episode begins about an hour after the ending of Execution (Episode 4). Craig, Mark and Jane return to the military base and report their findings to Vince. Vince immediately speculates that Gary was taken by people, due to the fact that none of his remains were found and his rifle and radio were both missing, something the infected wouldn't take. Vince then tells the three that while they were gone he took a full look around the base and discovered that while there are plenty of guns and ammunition, there is a lack of food supplies. He goes on to say that he already has a supply run planned for tomorrow and that he is taking Rob, but that Craig can also come as well if he would like. Craig agrees and then goes to find Rob. Rob has been digging through the armory and looking at what kind of weapons are in the base. While doing this he has equipped himself with some light body armor that he found. Craig let's him know that he will be joining him and Vince on the supply run the next day, to which Rob is glad. The next scene takes place the next morning on a bright and sunny day. Vince, Craig and Rob are ready to go and they say goodbye to Mark, letting him know they won't be long. They arrive at a petrol station half and hour later and after Vince clears the infected outside, they enter and look for food. After killing the infected in the store, Vince and Rob make their way over to the canned food section of the store and start filling up their bags with food and water. Craig searches elsewhere to see if he can find any tools or weapons. Back at the base, after being absent for the last three episodes, David finds himself at the military base and approaches it, hoping there is military inside that will help him. As Jane is on watch, she immediately spots him and asks him to drop his weapon. He obliges and all the noise ends up waking Mark, who was resting in the nearby barracks. Mark grabs his rifle and heads to the gates to join Jane. Mark says that they should send him away and tell him they're not taking anyone in but Jane says that his arm is visibly injured. This causes Mark to re-evaluate his decision and they decided to let him in, but keep him under watch until Vince gets back. After being let in, David tells his story, which reveals he was the man in the first episode who saved Frank and Craig, but they got separated after the helicopter went down. When we get back to the petrol station, we see that Vince and Rob have filled their bags with food and cannot fit any more in. They then exit to find that Craig has secured a petrol tanker, which he thinks will be useful to take back to the base and use for fueling up the military trucks. Vince and Rob hop in and the three head back to the base. When they return, Mark and Jane break the news to them that they let David into the base. Vince's first concern is that he might be bitten, but they tell him he wasn't. Vince then assures them they did the right thing. David then comes to meet the rest of the group and almost immediately recognizes Craig. They exchange conversation about what happened after both of them got separated and then Craig asks Vince to let David stay in the group as a favor to him. Vince agrees but states that David must work hard for the group like everyone else. Vince, Craig and Rob then head into the barracks to unpack their supplies, when Vince's radio; the one paired to the radio that went missing with Gary, starts to emit a voice. Rob and Craig immediately recognize the voice as the bandit leader from Prisoners (Episode 2) and the voice tells Vince to pick up the radio. He picks it up and the bandit leader tells him that he will give an injured Gary back to him if he hands Rob and Craig back over to him. Vince tells him there is no way that is going to happen and the bandit leader then taunts Vince, saying if he wants Gary back, he's going to have to come and get him. The episode then ends. Characters * Craig * Rob * Vince * Zoey * Jane * Mark * David * Bandit Leader (Flashback)(voice only) Trivia * David returns to the series, having not appeared since Episode 1 (Unnamed). * Has the quickest production time of any episode, having been made in less than a month. * This is the first episode in which no named characters died. * The final episode of 2016. Category:Episodes